Word Association
by romanticidiot
Summary: Slash. SiriusRemus. One shot. Remus feels mischievous and the boys play Word Association in the library because we all know Sirius can't say no to a challenge ...


**WARNING:** Word Association is a very dangerous game. Particularly when you put Remus and Sirius, two MALES together. So please, if you're afraid of Word Association, or even Remus and Sirius being together, please don't read this. Thanks muchly.

**DISCLAIMER:** Remus and Sirius are not my characters. Word Association is a fun game, but it's not my idea either. Just putting the two together is.

WORD ASSOCIATION By 

**LizzY Tears**

**0000**

"Hey Sirius," Remus began one late night. "Play a game with me."

Sirius stopped what he was doing, looked up and stared.

"You want to play a game?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah." Remus said casually, moving his books out the way. "You up for it?"

"Of course." Sirius said eagerly. He had never backed down from a challenge, and he could tell that this was a challenge. It was in every line of Remus' body, in the carefully etched expression on his face and the oh so casual tone of his voice. He wasn't sure what his friend was up to, but with a look like that in Remus' eyes, it was going to be interesting. "What are we playing?"

"Word association." Remus told him bluntly and smiled in satisfaction when Sirius' face fell.

"I hate that game." He spat.

"I know." Remus said nodding. "But I don't care. Play it with me anyway."

"But-." Sirius began to protest.

"Or," Remus cut in, leaning forwardly, a sly grin on his face. "I tell the school you backed down from a challenge."

Sirius was torn. He _hated_ word association. The only thing that game meant to him was boredom and a headache. On the other hand … was a few minutes of annoyance really worth his reputation? Sirius knew he was beaten.

"Fine." He hissed and crossed his arms. "You start."

"Wait." Remus told him, holding up his hand. "I want to get it straight. You swear to be completely honest. I want the first word that comes into your head, no matter how insane, embarrassing, dirty" (he blanched) "or incriminating it might be. Understand?"

Sirius nodded grudgingly.

"Ditto you." He added.

"But of course." Remus told him and the game began. "Light."

"Dark."

"Stars."

"Moon."

"Werewolf."

"You."

"Padfoot."

"Dog."

"You."

"Um …" And Sirius' mind went blank.

"I win first round." Remus said in satisfaction and marked the score in the air with his wand. It left a sizzling red mark in the air before it minimised down to a tiny scoreboard hovering in the middle of the table. "You start."

"Air." Sirius said, his determination to win beginning to spark.

"Live." Remus said placidly.

"Trees." Sirius shot back.

"Herbology."

"Sprout."

"Earmuffs."

"Cute."

Remus raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Cat."

"Dog."

"Fur."

"Wet."

"Shower."

"Morning."

"Sleep."

By now the two were almost glaring at each other because each of them were hardly saying what was coming into their heads, and the other knew it. But to say anything would be to forfeit the match.

"Sand."

"Beach."

"Sex." Sirius shot out and crowed in triumph when Remus flushed and fumbled his next word, ensuring his loss. A second tiny strike lit up between them and then went to hover on the opposite side of the scoreboard, under a tiny 'Sirius' scrawled in shimmering gold. "Your start."

"Table." Remus said calmly and Sirius thought his attempt to throw his friend off balance had failed. He didn't know that Remus had taken up the gauntlet and wasn't about to be caught off guard again. If Sirius wanted to play dirty, so could Remus.

"Dance." Sirius smirked.

"Rosmerta." Remus returned and noted Sirius' wide eyes with satisfaction.

"Beautiful." Sirius said, flushing a little.

"Flowers." Remus said honestly and flushed at his femininity.

"Pollen." Sirius told him.

"Allergies." Remus admitted.

"Bed." Sirius said, watching Remus on the sly.

"Empty." Remus told him.

"Secret." Sirius said.

"Werewolf."

"Danger."

"Me."

"Sexy." Sirius said in spite of himself and refused to let himself clap a hand over his mouth. His mortification faded, however, when Remus found himself unable to come up with a response. "Two to me." Sirius said and a third dancing strike appeared. "Your start."

"Chicken." Remus began, hoping this went the way he wanted it to.

"Rooster." Sirius shot back cheerfully.

"Cock." Remus said, blushing faintly.

"Wet." Sirius said without thinking.

Remus cursed himself again as he found himself unable to answer. This was not going the way he had planned. He was being too innocent. He was playing this game with Sirius, who had to be the most sexual person he had ever met. Sex wasn't going to throw him off balance. So what would? He wanted to play dirty … but how dirty should he go? He didn't want to hurt Sirius, after all. He took a moment to think and then restarted the game.

"Food."

"Knife."

"Murder."

"Family." Sirius said softly and Remus regretted his decision. But Sirius had answered.

"Power."

"Voldemort."

"Bastard."

"Moony!" Sirius cried in surprise and Remus forced a grin. That was a bad decision, to bring Sirius' family into it. The mark that burned in front of them seemed very hollow to him as Sirius continued the game.

"Sun."

"Heat."

"Touch."

Sirius tossed Remus a sideways glance.

"Kiss."

"Tongue."

Sirius was liking this new side of Remus, the side that was staring him down across the darkened table, his eyes glowing and his natural shyness abated for the moment.

"Wet."

"Shower."

An even reply from Remus, no shadow of embarrassment. Sirius thought he could detect something else, however, and he wondered at the exposure of this new mystery of Remus. Could he really be seeing what he thought he was?

"Naked."

Yes, Sirius decided. He most definitely was reading Remus properly. The flame he had noticed had suddenly sparked into a fire that threatened to consume him. It looked as though his soul was trying to climb out through those beautiful amber eyes.

"Towel."

Sirius suddenly realised that it was quite alright by him, that Remus looked as though he wanted to jump him. He could feel the heat from the other boy, even from across the table and he felt his own skin react in response.

"Soft."

Their eyes locked on each other and refused to let go. Sirius saw lust in Remus' eyes and it wasn't until a moment later that he realised Remus' eyes were actually mirroring his own.

"Bed."

This peculiar brand of seduction was driving him insane. His legs were only inches from Remus' as they stretched out in front of him and he found himself aching with the desire for them to touch.

"Dorm."

It was almost too much for him to take. He could hardly bear the thought of letting this moment pass by. He had wanted the other boy for as long as he could remember; had never hoped there could be a possibility of reciprocal feelings. But there was no mistaking that devilishly attractive flush that was staining Remus' pale cheeks. There could be no doubt that the loose tie and open shirt was that way for a reason.

"Marauders."

Bugger them. Sirius could feel himself straining to get out of the chair and launch himself at his friend from across the table. His breathing was rapid and shallow, his hands clenched tightly on the table. This obstacle was almost too much for him too handle.

"Silencing spell."

Remus' hair was falling in his eyes, partially obscuring the boy's eyes from Sirius' fevered, searching glance. He had a momentary vivid image of Remus looking up at him through that bothersome hair and had a sudden urge to sweep that fringe away savagely and kiss the soft forehead it concealed. He almost groaned as the promise of the image coursed through him.

"Effective." Remus said and Sirius sensed acceptance.

"Now?" He almost gasped, his voice coming out strangled.

"Indeed." Remus nodded and suddenly there was no table between them.

They touched each other for the first time spread across the corner table of the library. Sirius could barely comprehend the feeling that consumed him as he felt Remus move against him, sensed the heat from Remus' chest seep into his clothing and – dear Merlin – touched his lips to Remus'. Despite their frantic meeting, their first kiss was still tender and soft, as though they were both suddenly realising what was happening and still uncertain what the other person felt.

The kiss was soft and slow, it almost felt like their lips were barely touching. It held promise and hints of restrained passion that Sirius planned to act upon. He pulled his arms tighter around the boy, and felt Remus' long, pale hands come to rest gently upon his chest, clenching his shirt slightly, keeping them close together.

The kiss drew to an end and when Sirius opened his eyes, he saw Remus' amber eyes staring back intensely. It took them a moment to realise that this was the beginning of something, and then Remus' eyes filled with a mischievous glint.

He leant forward and buried his face in Sirius' neck, sighing deeply and then running his fingers down his back. This caused Sirius to shiver and gasp a little and he felt Remus smile against his neck.

"By the way," he whispered in a low voice, his hot breath tickling his neck as he brushed his lips against Sirius' ear, "I win."

0000

AUTHOR'S NOTE 

Completed specifically because I needed to contact shayacatalystscifigirl somehow, and because my computer has a virus and is crap, I couldn't get to the reply site! I hope fanfic doesn't ban me for doing this lol.

Shayacatalystscifigirl – Of course I care about your dream! Lol I wouldn't offer to hear them if I didn't! Lol send me an e-mail at random insane laughter (without the spaces) or even at curlywurlygirly and I'll try my best to interpret it! Lol I'm not the best in the world but I've been accurate a few times. See you then!

Apart from that – I started this a while ago and just figured out a way to end it lol. One of the reasons there hasn't been many updates is because I have a really bad problem with viruses on this computer – no matter what virus software I put on here, it still gets viruses, and one of the sites that gets mucked with the most is fanfiction. So I can't do anything I want to – read, upload, change my e-mail address even. My computer usually loads half a page, if that. I'm working on buying a laptop – only $600 more to go; I hope that works a little better. But I'm hoping this one will work tonight and I can get this up for you guys.

Concept for story came from trying to play this game with an ex boyfriend of mine, who is extraordinarily stubborn. He said, over msn messenger, "I don't do the conversation thing, but I still want to talk to you." So I proposed a game of Word Association. Which he hated. But I wanted to play. So I played with Remus and Sirius and put the two together. Take that Mr Boring!

Thanks to you all for all the reviews you've been sending! I'm so grateful that you stick with me through all my prolonged absences! My last story wasn't really up to scratch, so I hope this one is better. I'm starting University soon, so I hope that will give me some inspiration, with having new experiences and seeing as I'm studying Creative Writing, I hope it gives me some new techniques. So look out for improved grammar, new techniques, probably a bit of showing off, knowing me and a few different situations. I hope.

Love you all forever!

Always,

LizzY


End file.
